


Prince to Pauper

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fandom Stocking 2013, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Canon, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Sirius flees his home Kingdom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince to Pauper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucida/gifts).



> Witten for lucida for Fandom Stocking.
> 
> Also fills my AU: Alternate Professions square for Trope Bingo
> 
> Your Royalty AU prompt grabbed me and wouldn't let go! I have a giant plot bunny for it that I'm going to write soon, but in the meanwhile I hope you enjoy this ficlet!

The scarlet train sped along its tracks, with no indication that anything had changed, but James suddenly jolted awake from his doze. The tracks were perfect, and most students never noticed the transition from sky to earth, but James was an exception. The land they were now on was his family's kingdom, and it called to him. He would never not know when he entered this realm, no matter how smooth the ride.

To his surprise, however, Sirius also bolted upright. James looked at him questioningly, and the other prince simply shuddered. It was the first time Sirius had ridden the train to Fynn, where the Potter family ruled, instead of the Sivr train back to his own kingdom. Curious, James wondered if he had also sensed the change in the land, or if he was simply reacting to James's own jump.

He imagined that growing up in one of the Slytherin Kingdoms, especially under the rein of Queen Walburga, made one skittish. James was fortunate in that his own parents were quite easygoing, and despite being on the frontline of the Slytherin Kingdoms, James had been relatively sheltered.

Of course, once he finished his magical and tactical schooling, he would be expected to serve his term in battle, and honestly he was looking forward to it. The Potter family was a brave one, and quite distinguished in the various wars between the Kingdoms. It would be James's honor to follow in that family tradition.

Glancing at Sirius again, James amended his thought. In a few years, it would he his honor to fight. Right now, however, he was content to learn and hang out with his friends. However, if Sirius was right about his mother's reaction… Slytherin Kingdoms passed hierarchy through the male line, but everyone knew that King Orion did as he Queen commanded. If she tried to spin Sirius's defection into a royal abduction, then James might find himself in battle sooner rather than later.

However, his parents had agreed to take in the other Prince, and now Sirius was sitting on the Fynn train with James, ready to become a true member of the Gryffindor Kingdoms. James smiled reassuringly at his best friend and surrogate brother. They might spend their summer vacation fighting in a war, but at least they would be doing it together.

oOo

"You are aware that, as Crown Prince of Sivr it is your duty to protect and provide for the people of your Kingdom?" King Charlus asked formally.

"I am," Sirius replied, kneeling before the dais.

"And you are aware that, by leaving the Kingdom of Sivr and abdicating your position there you are foresworn in your contract to protect and provide for those people?" King Charlus continued.

Sirius gulped before continuing. "I am."

A murmur circled the crowd behind him; the Fynn King had packed the room with those dignitaries and witnesses who could be gathered from the other Kingdoms on short notice. Sirius pretended not to hear, but James noticed the way his back tensed even further.

It was a huge step, foreswearing one's family duty. It probably didn't bother peasants much, but for a Prince… Sirius had a very important job running his family's Kingdom and caring for those within it, just as James did. Repudiating his title as Prince was almost unheard of; disowning of disgraced children was relatively common amongst the Slytherin Kingdoms, but it almost never happened in reverse.

As the chatter died down without a clear objection, King Charlus continued. "Then kneel, Prince Sirius Orion Black of Sivr, and rise pauper Sirius."

James spied the slight flicker of Sirius's lips as he counted to five before rising. Both boys had already changed out of their school uniforms on the train: James into his princely regalia and Sirius into an outfit he borrowed from their friend Remus. Now, standing as a commoner in the eyes of the Thirteen Kingdoms, Sirius sighed in relief.

James exchanged a subtle smile with him, knowing exactly what that sigh meant.

Sirius was free.


End file.
